


Turn Back The Hands Of Time For Me

by FalconNightsAfterDark (FalconNights)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Divine Pulse Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sapphic Time Loop, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconNights/pseuds/FalconNightsAfterDark
Summary: Edelgard learns of the Divine Pulse and comes up with a way to have fun with it.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Turn Back The Hands Of Time For Me

Edelgard did not believe Byleth the first time she told the emperor about her power. 

“Another one of your jokes?” She smiled teasingly. Byleth’s ever blank expression held, and then Edelgard began to reconsider. “Although… yes, this would explain it, would it not?” The professor was a battlefield genius, always able to anticipate even the most unlikely of developments. To fight under her command was to be an actor on stage while the opera was still being written.

“I see…” Edelgard mused. “I understand why you kept this from me… and I am grateful that you chose to share it now.” She tangled her hand in Byleth’s.

“Thank you, El,” the professor whispered to her. The emperor pecked Byleth on the cheek and withdrew herself.

“The next battle will be upon us soon,” Edelgard spoke in melancholy. Byleth nodded plainly. “I shall see you in the morning,” she continued. Byleth nodded again.

As Edelgard went back to her old room, a thought took shape. And no matter how she ignored the idea, it returned and festered and grew and begged her to-

“I’m perverted,” Edelgard said aloud. 

* * *

Byleth had only just finished her last activity of the day when Edelgard pounced. The emperor pulled her into an alley shadowed by the setting sun and asked, “D-do you want to come with me? To Rhea- to the Archbishop’s room. Right now?”

The dull ache of a day of training burned away from Byleth’s muscles, and her lips curled into a soft smile. “Of course, El.”

Edelgard turned away to hide her blush and took Byleth by the hand, leading her inside and upstairs with a speed unbecoming of her status. But Byleth could keep up. She was no stranger to running fast, after all.

“Get on the bed,” the emperor commanded as she locked the door behind them. Byleth’s eyes aimlessly traced the walls and desk. She had been here before, once or twice… “Byleth?” Edelgard frowned. “If you don’t want to be here then-”

“No,” Byleth smiled. She jumped onto the bed, sinking into those silken sheets and their lavender scent. _Freshly washed…_ “This will be fun.”

Edelgard climbed on top of her, staring down at Byleth with _hunger_ in her eyes. After a moment’s hesitation, the emperor’s mouth was on hers. Byleth cupped her cheeks and drank deep of her taste. The emperor broke the kiss and traveled down to her neck, pushing her into the bed, every breath painting Byleth’s skin warm with her want. 

“Okay…” Edelgard whispered. “I want you to…” She rose over Byleth, causing the professor to squirm with delight, contorting her expression in the slightest way. But Edelgard noticed. And it was driving her wild. She pulled Byleth into a kiss again but broke it just as quickly. “I am going to take you,” she said with conviction. “And you… are going to come back to this moment. Again.” Edelgard’s hand ghosted Byleth’s leggings, rolling them off bit by bit. “And again.” She ran a finger across the top of Byleth’s bosom, drawing a quiet moan from the professor’s throat. “Until I have taken all you have to give.” Edelgard leaned down to kiss her again, but-

“El,” Byleth interrupted, eyes wide with uncharacteristic worry. “If something happens, then I’ll need it.”  
  
“Then we can do something else,” Edelgard assured. “But we know our enemy… Claude waits for us at the aquatic capital. Garreg Mach is safe, for now.” Byleth nodded in silent acknowledgment, thinking hard on the emperor’s words.

“Okay,” Byleth said, “take me.”

It passed in not even a moment for Edelgard. But for Byleth… Oh, for _Byleth_.

The emperor’s eyes flashed with lust, and she pressed her lips into Byleth’s shoulder, kissing and biting and worshipping her divine skin and polluting it with her desire. Already, Byleth’s breath hitched as the sensation of Edelgard spread across her body. Her shirt rolled up in Edelgard’s hands, freeing muscle and breast for her lover to massage and fondle and suck. 

“How are you-” Edelgard said before diving back onto Byleth. “So-” Byleth slid her hands over Edelgard’s shoulders and traced her back’s scars. “Beautiful,” she finished, at last, breathing against the scar on Byleth’s heart.

“You-” Byleth tried to answer, but Edelgard had already slipped a hand into her underwear and started to tease her. Byleth’s speech slurred and collapsed into a moan as Edelgard worked her. She arched against Edelgard, thrusting into her touch.

“Oh, you like that?” Edelgard smirked.

“Yes!” Byleth whined.

“Do you want more?” She asked, slowing her rhythm.

The feeling started building in Byleth’s core. That ever-growing, all-consuming need. Her eyes lidded and shut and opened in a desperate attempt to regain her focus. “Y-” The word died before it left her lips, replaced by a high-pitched cry as Edelgard resumed her labor.

“I didn’t hear you, what was that?” The emperor asked playfully.

“El!” Byleth cried, voice ringing with the depth of her need. 

“Ah, I see,” Edelgard whispered. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” Her fingers twisted inside Byleth, probing for just the right place to unleash building pressure. Byleth’s face flew between grimace and blush and desperation.

“I’m so-” Byleth cut herself off, covering her mouth with her arm and digging her nails into the sheets.

Edelgard found what she was looking for. As soon as she touched that elusive spot, Byleth unraveled. It pulsed through her, sweet and giving. She cried out, the reverberation heightening her pitch and shutting her eyes. Edelgard worked her through the afterglow, coaxing as much from the professor as she could. When at last Byleth relaxed, she hugged Edelgard tight.

“Remember what we agreed,” she said. “I’ll see you in the past.”

The world’s color shifted around Byleth, and then she was back, Edelgard’s face inches from her own, a hand on her leg and lingering warmth on her shoulder. _Oh, this is weird,_ she thought. A satisfied mind in a body quivering with desire. The aphrodisiac feeling traveled through her blood, dragging her thoughts to the gutter.

Edelgard noticed her strange discomfort. “What’s wrong? Are you-” Byleth pulled her face close and devoured her in a raw and needy kiss. Edelgard matched her lust, but could not eclipse it. 

“Touch me,” Byleth ordered in a free breath. “Now.” Edelgard obliged, pushing her hand into Byleth’s shirt to grope her breast. “No,” Byleth growled. “Lower.” The emperor grinned as a red blush filled her cheeks, and Byleth rushed to remove her undergarments. Edelgard’s hand drifted to Byleth’s opening, but the professor caught her wrist. “Tongue.”

Edelgard cradled Byleth’s legs on her shoulders as she settled into position. Byleth’s hands intertwined with Edelgard’s hair, pulling the emperor close. Edelgard licked her lips, and then Byleth’s. Byleth shivered under her hot tongue, failing to stifle a moan as Edelgard prepared her. Byleth dug her hands in tighter, pulling at Edelgard’s roots, pulling her closer. 

Edelgard’s tongue slipped inside her, and Byleth sang with delight.

“El, El, El!” She moaned over and over again, writhing as Edelgard undid her. The emperor’s assault was endless, and Byleth could only try to hold her tighter. Her grip inadvertently sparked the Crest of Flames, and a surge of godly power flooded through Byleth’s veins. The stimulation sent her over the edge. For the second time, Byleth exploded. She released Edelgard and arched her back and screamed her lover’s name. But the emperor would not give her respite. Aftershocks upon aftershocks rolled over Byleth as Edelgard continued, hungry for everything she had to offer.

Only when Byleth collapsed into the bed did Edelgard remove herself. She climbed over the professor, wetness still dripping from her face. Edelgard scooped some off with a finger and dangled it above Byleth’s face.

“You taste so… sweet,” she explained. “It would be rude of me… not to share.” Still trembling from the onslaught, Byleth slowly lifted her head closer and closer and parted her lips. Edelgard finally pushed her finger into Byleth’s mouth and gently lowered her head to the mattress. 

_It is sweet, but so is she_.

Edelgard leaned down to Byleth’s ear. “That can’t be all, can it?”

So once again, Byleth flung herself into the past. Edelgard’s face. Her hand on her thigh. Warmth on her shoulder. The mingling of a future mind with a past body. Byleth blinked, overwhelmed with sensation, and centered herself. She needed Edelgard. Now. 

“What’s wrong? Are you-” Byleth interrupted Edelgard by yanking her to the sheets, holding her down.

“I’m going to sit on your face,” Byleth stated as she tore her leggings and underwear to shreds. Edelgard nodded over and over, following Byleth’s lead to tear the professor’s shirt and free her chest. Byleth climbed over the emperor, touching herself in desperate preparation. She dripped onto Edelgard’s chest, sending a shiver across her lover.

“I’m ready,” Edelgard’s voice shook with want.

“Good,” Byleth swallowed, lowering herself onto Edelgard’s face.

Once again, the emperor launched her attack, this time with tongue and fingers. Her thumb pressed against the crest of Byleth’s entrance, sending shudders straight to her core. Byleth heaved, the rise and fall of her breasts hypnotizing Edelgard, egging her on. 

Byleth shut her eyes and leaned over, breath shortening. She rubbed one hand across her forehead and the other through her hair, kneading the feeling that stirred deep within her. To watch Byleth fall apart like this, Edelgard couldn’t get enough. Her fury intensified, hunting for what her lover wanted.

“E-El,” Byleth stuttered. Edelgard was indisposed, but she put a hand on Byleth’s abs to ease her through it. The way they tensed and released under her touch. Byleth’s hand covered Edelgard’s, leading her to a breast to fondle.

“El-” Byleth whimpered, “El, you’re so-” She cut herself off with a low and long moan. Edelgard knew she was close, and she kept pushing. Kept seeking that spot where- Byleth erupted. All the tension released in waves and waves and, as ever, Edelgard dragged it out. 

Byleth topped over, consumed in the afterglow’s haze. Edelgard’s face was an absolute mess. She wiped it dry as best she could and pulled Byleth close.

“You’re so good, Byleth,” Edelgard whispered against her skin. “How many times was that, five?” Byleth snickered at her overestimation. She recentered herself on Edelgard, how she shared her warmth. The mingling scent of perfume and sweat. “Seven? I’ve almost taken it all, haven’t I?” Edelgard guided Byleth’s hand to her hip, her breath growing shaky. “You could stay here with me,” she said. “But I’m still waiting for you in the past, aren’t I?” Byleth nodded, her hand tracing the outline of Edelgard’s sex. “I’ll-” Edelgard suppressed a moan. “I’ll be okay, then. She still wants to _ravish_ you.”

But this time, it was too much for Byleth. Instead of the body infecting the mind, the mind infected the body. Even with Edelgard above her as lust incarnate, Byleth was tired out. Almost immediately, she slumped her head back.

“Oh?” Edelgard teased. “Has it been that long already?” Byleth murmured something unintelligible. “Byleth?” The emperor asked. 

“I’m gonna… sleep now…” The professor responded weakly. 

“Hmm,” Edelgard frowned. She had gotten all worked up and would need to finish by herself. “Perhaps I didn’t think this through.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated if you have any.


End file.
